<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chosen One by PailetteHazel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684297">Chosen One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel'>PailetteHazel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of a Hopeful Few [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Religious Themes, Running Away, bad childhood, the song lyrics are from Broken Crown - Mumford and Sons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Delearys didn’t know if she could describe her family as courageous. Father’s long braids down his back were silent signs of unwavering loyalty. Mother had been courageous one day in her life, or maybe a few more, but never after. No, the only truly courageous person Delearys knew was Gelyn.</p><p>A few snippets from Delearys’ childhood that explain her paladin training, her relationship with her family and with Gelyn in particular.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delearys of Aderyn &amp; Gelyn of Aderyn, Delearys of Aderyn &amp; Sister Malaika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of a Hopeful Few [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tutor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <i> Touch my mouth </i><br/>
<i> And hold my tongue </i><br/>
<i> I'll never be your chosen one </i></p>
<p>Sister Malaika from the Abbey was no stranger in the Aderyn house: an elderly elven woman, with a twinkle of wisdom in her eyes and something youthful in the way she moved. She taught Delearys, since the girl had a sharp mind and a great curiosity for her age, and her cousin Gelyn. She thought them about history and languages nobles ought to know. But sometimes, she would tell stories about long ago, back when she was a Paladin of the order of El Roé.</p>
<p>Delearys loved those stories, and Malaika did not mind if Delearys asked questions. She did not mind when her student was blunt or disruptive, lacking the nuance that Elves are usually known for. </p>
<p>"Sister Malaika, brother Kajafas said in his last sermon that everyone is supposed to marry, is that true?" </p>
<p>Delearys was fidgeting with her pencil, having already finished her assignment. The tutor smiled. "Not entirely. Yes, most people marry, like you will find a wonderful husband someday. But there are some Paladins who devote themselves so much to El Roé, that they choose not to marry. That's called celibacy." </p>
<p>The girl frowned. "I don't want to marry. I'll become a Paladin then." "Don't be an idiot." Gelyn looked up from his own paper. "You're a noble, you can marry anyone you want: and you’ll need to continue the family anyway." Sister Malaika hushed him. "Now is not the time to talk about that, Gelyn. Now, let me see your translation of the Celestial text I gave you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Darkest Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i> But oh, my heart was flawed</i><br/>
<i> I knew my weakness</i> <br/>
<i> So hold my hand</i> <br/>
<i> Consign me not to darkness</i> </p><p>Quick footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the Abbey. It was abandoned at this hour: but the young woman knew exactly where to find Sister Malaika. The faithful paladin kept watch by the altar candles and made sure they never went out: a symbol of everlasting loyalty, reflecting that of her deity. The elf looked up in surprise as her student appeared. </p><p>Delearys had tears streaks down her face, and clung desperately to her old teacher. Malaika didn't berate her about wetting their robes with her sobs, didn't push her away like her Father would have done. Instead she took the girl in her arms and hummed the old songs until she quieted down. </p><p>“It.. it’s Mom. She..” Delearys’ eyes filled with tears again. Malaika nodded understandingly. “I heard about her illness. May El Roé have mercy on her soul.” Delearys sighed a stuttered breath, moving away from her tutor a bit and looking at her. “Before… before she went… she told me everything. About.. who I am. Where I come from.”</p><p>Delearys clenched her fists. “Why did everyone lie to me, say that…  I am a real Aderyn?” Malaika looked at her with pity in her eyes. “Whatever happened with Janeirys, your mother, has no influence on who you are now, Delearys. You are, and always will be an Aderyn: if your father was here he would agree with me.” </p><p>The girl deflated, as the tension disappeared from her stance. She curled her arms around herself, her voice not more than a whisper.  "I don't know what to do, Sister Malaika." The paladin opened up her arms and Delearys fled into the safe embrace. "Let El Roé guide you, Delearys. They have the perfect plan. Trust them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>The pull on my flesh was just too strong</i><br/>
<i>It stifled the choice and the air in my lungs </i><br/>
<i>Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie</i></p><p>It was still early in the morning. Delearys had taken a liking to the strict schedule of the paladin training: it gave order and stability. Before the morning prayers, there would be enough time to practice: after all, handling the arms was something every paladin should be able to. And Delearys could say with pride that her slashes had become more calculated, and her arrows stuck in the middle of the target more often than around it. </p><p>She had just fetched her arrows after a training round when a sudden noise caught her attention. It was close by, seemingly coming from the weapon storage. But anyone from the Abbey would have gone through the training room to get there, especially at this hour… Delearys put the bows back in the quiver, in reach if she needed them. </p><p>She slowly opened the door, and noticed a hooded figure with their back turned to her, going through the racks of swords and daggers lined up on the wall. They must have climbed through the window to get in. Delearys took a deep breath, quietly put an arrow on her bow and spoke sternly. “Who are you, and what are you doing here?”</p><p>The grey-blueish cape froze for a moment then swiftly turned around, and Delearys would recognize those piercing blue eyes everywhere. “Gelyn?” The elf let out a breathy chuckle. “Delearys! It has been a while since we’ve seen each other.” His eyes flickered towards her bow, and she lowered it quickly. But her confusion remained: “What are you doing here, at this hour?” Gelyn sighed and turned around again, taking a slender dagger from the wall. “Well, I didn’t want anyone to notice, of course. You’re up early.” </p><p>Then, after studying the sharp blade, he put the dagger in his belt. “Wait-“ Delearys walked up next to him. “You can’t take those weapons like that, those are for training!” Gelyn rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. There are dozens of weapons here. I’m simply giving these few a better use.” He took the other daggers of the set, ones that Delearys recognized as so called ‘Assassins Blades’. Sharp and deadly if the wielder knew how to use them. She frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m going away, Delearys. I’m sick of being stuck here- I want to try something new.” “Going away? On your own? Where will you go?” Gelyn rolled his eyes as he turned to his cousin. “Inquisitive as ever, aren’t you. Yes, I’m going on my own. Just a short trip, probably- I’ll be back soon.” </p><p>Delearys nodded, and then noticed her arrow was still in her hand. She put it back in her quiver, then looked at Gelyn again. “If you’re taking weapons from the Abbey’s training room, it must be a covert ‘trip’. Does your father even know that you’ll be going away?”</p><p>“By El Roé,  you’ve become such a goody-two shoes.” Gelyn replied, irritation audible in his voice. “Asking permission for everything, never taking fate into your own hands. Like a good little girl. Your dad must be so proud of you.” </p><p>Delearys looked away, clenching the bow in her hand. As much as she’d hated to admit it, Gelyn was right. She had never considered that she didn’t have to resign to the life that was laid out for her. Was it really possible to just.. leave? </p><p>When she looked up again, her cousin was gone. The morning sun shone through the open window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>I will not speak of your sin</i><br/>
<i>There was a way out for him</i></p><p>Delearys turned the short sword in her hand, seeing how the light reflected of it. Today would be the day to show what she’d learned, to take the oath, go out into the world and do good in Their name. The quest was a part of every paladin’s training. Somewhere, deep inside her a voice reminded the woman that this would be the first time she would be away from Gideon, from her family. The voice had the same biting, cynical tone as Gelyn. </p><p>She wondered where her cousin was, how he was doing. If everything had been worth it. Fourteen years. It wasn’t a short trip. Probably had never been. Delearys had tried her best to ignore the whispers about her cousin that had spread in town.</p><p>The sword went back in its sheath. Everything was packed and ready for the journey. Delearys could envision it right now: Sister Malaika would give her the blessings and ask El Roé for her protection. Father would there. Delearys doubted he would say anything. She wondered if he would bring her siblings: Benyamin might be a bit too young to understand the ceremony, but Edlyn definitely would. She had not seen her sister for some time… Delearys shook her head. She had to prepare: the ceremony would be soon. </p><p>——————</p><p>The ceilings of the ancient chapel rose high above the heads of the faithful. The soft light of a summer afternoon filtered through the colored glass. Delearys looked forward, over the filled church pews. Sister Malaika stood behind her, and Brother Kajefas as well, reading the oath. All Delearys had to do was repeat it. </p><p>Honesty. Her eyes went to the first row. Father was there, no emotion on his face. He would be waiting until she was home again. He always had. Benyamin stood beside him, wide-eyed at the stranger that was his sister. And Edlyn on the other side. She looked impeccable, her hair done in an intricate hairstyle and her ears undeniably elfish. </p><p>Compassion. Delearys remembered when she asked Father to become a paladin. It was the morning after Mother had been given back to the forest. "I wish to study at the Abbey and become a Paladin." "You may, as long as you come back here to your rightful place when you are done.""I swear." He had nodded, and his attention went back to his parchment and paperwork. Delearys had stood quietly for a moment before walking out of the room. Their shared words after that could be counted on one hand.</p><p>Courage. Delearys didn’t know if she could describe her family as courageous. Father’s long braids down his back were silent signs of unwavering loyalty. Mother had been courageous one day in her life, or maybe a few more, but never after. No, the only truly courageous person Delearys knew was Gelyn.</p><p>Honor. With the final sentences of the oath coming over her lips, Delearys could call herself a Paladin of El Roé. The Abbey of Gideon had given her sanctuary, and she did not doubt that it would continue to do so. At least, until her last years of training were finished. Then she would be forced to go back to where she started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down</i><br/>
<i>I'll never wear your broken crown</i><br/>
<i>I can take the road and I can f*** it all the way</i><br/>
<i>But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate</i></p><p>Delearys had no map, but she had a destiny in mind. In Newspring, she heard, there was a Guild where adventurers could be summoned to go on quests. Not only would the quests do good in the world, there would also be rewards. And those would be convenient, Delearys figured: at least for as long as she would try to build a life away from Gideon. </p><p>Away from the Abbey, away from Father and his expectations. She knew what would be expected of her once she finished her training: taking up her duties as heir, and marry someone from the chessboard of political suitors to ensure that the Aderyn name would continue its legacy. </p><p>Delearys didn’t know why, but something about that future was so… deeply revolting to her. She would learn to live with it, but would she ever be truly happy if she took that path? If Malaika’s stories even had a speck of truth, there would be an entire world out there to discover. And if Gelyn’s example was anything to go by, she could leave and lead a different life.</p><p>As she walked alone down the dusty roads, she felt free.. but alone, and terrified of what her fate would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>